the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedah
Jedah is a Hybrid of a Human and an unknown species. On top of being an accomplished warrior, he is also both the captain of a powerful crew of pirate-warriors, and an extremely skilled doctor and surgeon. He has also obtained the title of one of "The Eleven Stardestroyers" which is an unknown group. Appearance Jedah is a slim man of a relatively tall height. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under both of his gray eyes, and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has dark blue hair (black in the anime), a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee, by the northern-style fur hat that Jedah wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He is seen wearing a black-sleeved red hoodie with a Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. Jedah also sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He also sports a pair of small earrings on each ear. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms; on his left hand, in particular, are the letters D''', '''E, A''', '''T, and H '''tattooed in black each on the back of his fingers. Originally in the manga, only his thumb was not tattooed, with the letter '''A missing. Later on, all of his fingers were tattooed complete with all five letters. He also has a black cross on the back of his right hand. As a child, Jedah had his fur hat and his faint shadows right under his eyes, but wore a labcoat with a tie and black shorts; he was depicted by Wikia holding a scalpel on his right hand and a frog on his left hand, probably meaning that he had the aspiration of becoming a surgeon since childhood. In Wikia's depiction of the Stardestroyers post-timeskip, he seems to have lost the fur rim of his hat and replaced it with a bill, turning it into something that vaguely resembles a baseball cap. He also now wears a red t-shirt similar in appearance to his old sweatshirt with a black jacket over the shirt. On Punk Hazard, Jedah wears his post-timeskip hat with a long black coat with his crew's jolly roger along the hem and on the sleeve. He wears black boots as well. His goatee has also become somewhat scruffier. His right hand now also has the fingers tattooed. Personality Jedah is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen smiling (although not with a huge grin, like fellow Stardestroyers). The only times he is shown not smiling was when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed such as due to him being unable to walk. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other warriors that the World Government has labeled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked Xicor how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Rigor, the most wanted Stardestroyer on the galaxy (even smiling defiantly when doing so). Biography Powers & Abilities Quotes *''"Weaklings can't pick their way of death."'' *''"While you've focused on obtaining power that destroys universes, i've focused on obtaining power which saves them. That is the difference between you and I".'' Behind The Scenes *'''Jedah '''is inspired from Japans 3 biggest manga's ever. One Piece, Toriko, and Dragon Ball. As such he actually has powers and references from all three manga's of "The Big 3" and has also been inspired from the recent game announced, "Project Versus J" Which is a blockbuster hit featuring all 3 of Japans biggest manga's in a clash battle royale. Appearances in Other Media Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Fanon Category:Fan-fiction Category:Fan-made Category:Role-play Category:Pages added by Wikia Category:Pages